


Stress free

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cute Socks, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Plans, Stress, Stress Relief, TKS, Tension, TheKingdomofShipping, buttplug, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: All Senku and Hyouga want is to spend time together. But between getting up late and missing the start of plans, it’s usually hard. Luckily, Senku knows how to get his lover to relax.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stress free

It’s late. But not so late that dusk had began to set. The apartment, although not dark, seemed far more so from the brightness of the laptop Senku’s is currently typing away on. He’s been sitting at the table for hours now. Getting a masters in astrophysics was starting to become a pain in the ass. All these requirements and deadlines. At this point he’s too tired of the constant needs from the school. 

And just as the keyboard clicking begins to dull the sounds around him, he hears the front of the apartment open. He stops to listen a moment. 

Hyouga trudges into the apartment. Worn down. A groan of absolute exhaustion runs up his throat. He sighs as he enters the kitchen. Looking to his partner. Bags under his typically squinted eyes. 

“Welcome home.” Senku days before his attention turns back to the screen. “I made coffee.”

Hyouga’s eyes lead to the pot sitting freshly made. He huffs and walks in to the bedroom. 

Senku only glances up as he walks away, quirking a brow. He checks the time and chokes. 18:00!!!! How could he not have noticed? Hyouga usually comes home around _noon_.

Senku relaxes back and checks his word count. Twenty thousand words of research and testing so far and he still feels like he’s gotten no where. He shuts the laptop with a heavy sigh. He needs a break. And maybe food. 

He heats up frozen meat buns for the both of them. Looks like he’d be calling in for take out soon. 

He hears the television turn on from the living room and he pokes his head out to see Hyouga almost _angrily_ watching the news. 

“Well it can’t argue back you know.”

“What?”

Senku chuckles, “nothing, just a joke since you look so pissed off at the news.”

“Oh.”

Hyouga sighs as if he’s trying to relax himself. And truly he was trying to. But instead his eyebrows only managed to knit tighter together. The scientist sighs and returns to fetch their meat buns. 

When handed it Hyouga didn’t take even a second thought. Only wolfing it down as Senku sits at his side. 

“You’re home really late.”

“Yeah, I told you I had an interview about the dojo- as well as new members to induct.”

“Stuff like that usually doesn’t take you all day.”

Hyouga takes a rather exaggerated sigh. “It’s ridiculous I have to put up with feeble minded people who don’t know the first thing about respecting a building they aren’t normally welcome in, Senku.”

Senku can’t help but smile. Hyouga was always the type to be cute when he’s so upset. Maybe not to others. No, he’s sure right now anyone else would see the man as bitter and angry. But Senku can’t help but think his frustration is absolutely cute. Because it’s simply not in his character. Always so calm presenting, Senku is sure he’s one of the only people he can let go around. 

“Ah, so what got broken?” Senku takes a bite from his bun. 

“What _didn’t_ get broken!” He raises his hands and runs a palm down his face. “The Spears, the armor, glass, trophy cases, it was like a domino effect of Murphy’s law in there- and oh that little reporter better count herself lucky that she has more balls than her cameraman and stepped in to lecture them because if I had moved on my first reaction you’d be hearing me from my jail cell.” 

Senku nods at him. Sounds like a rough day. Hyouga prides himself on his dojo. He loves every bit of that place and is strictly within his element there. 

“Did they say they’ll pay for the damages?”

“I had Homura write them a bill.” 

“Good then, everything will be repaired.”

Hyouga sighs again in frustration. “Easier said than done, I’m positive I’ll have to wring every last dime from that place that I can- you know how the news offices are.”

Senku smiles at the other and sits up. “Hey at least you won’t have to go back until Monday, stress free weekend right?”

Hyouga opens his eyes to peak over at the other. He sits eating the last of his meat bun. “Yeah, That, so you’re not going to open that laptop up for a second then?”

Senku stills and rubs the back of his head.  
“Well I have to finish this paper.”

“I see.”

-

Senku knew Hyouga was still upset. They’d planned to spend the weekend stress free. It’d been forever since they had gotten to spend actual time with each other. So they said no dojo, no school, no stress, a strictly them weekend. Which to Senku sounded fantastic. Even after moving in together Senku hadn’t been able to spend a whole dinner with the other without something coming up. 

But he knew he was upset. Because this Friday evening was supposed to mark the start of that weekend. And Senku wasn’t finished stressing over this paper. Which, in his defense was due at midnight. But he’s a perfectionist. And going over twenty thousand words in one sitting isn’t easy. But then Hyouga would argue it didn’t need to be twenty thousand words. 

Senku sighs as he sips his coffee and looks on to the blinking cursor. Like at the end of the rainbow. He looks over each ending paragraph with heavy eyes. It’s now 21:00.  
He sighs at his laptop clock and looks to the stove for confirmation. Yep. 9pm. 

Hyouga ordered take out for them. And he had been reading over the paper as they ate. And even when Hyouga stood up and left abruptly he still couldn’t muster himself to leave his spot. Because if he did that it would only waste more time. 

When he finally turns it in he sighs with relief. His head turns so he can see Hyouga in the living room. Sitting on the couch with a nasty scowl as he reads something or another on his phone. He doesn’t use it unless he’s looking for a good distraction. 

Senku bites his lip. Well. He had originally planned for their weekend to start off different. Not so tense. Not so “let’s get it over with.” In the atmosphere. 

So, he figured despite his tiredness, he’d do what he had originally planned. 

-

The lights suddenly turn low. Hyouga looks up from his phone only to be met with Senku standing there near the adjustable light switch. Naked with the exception of two long thigh high socks that hug his legs and squeeze his thighs at the band. 

Hyouga blinks. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm, what I was planning to do before I woke up late.” He chuckles and feels down his own body. “Like what you see?”

Hyouga’s eyes gaze down the others small body. He’s so smooth and pale. Hip bones always showing. Neck unbothered by hanging hair to entice Hyouga. His cock sits between his legs begging to be touched. Nipples already hard. Pink and perky as always. 

Hyouga watches as the scientist moves around the living room until he’s behind the couch. Touching Hyouga’s shoulders and massaging them gently to relax him. 

“My my You’re tense darling, didn’t you promise me to relax?”

Hyouga accepts this apology and does just that. Relaxing back against the couch. Senku’s hands were anything but slender. They were rough yet delicate. Precise in everything they do. He loves the feeling of his touch. Senku’s touch was probably the only one his body wouldn’t repulse at feeling. 

He hears a click and peaks open his eyes. There’s a projection of round fireflies. Golden and glistening around them. Slowly as if moving their actions onto the face of a canvas. 

It’s beautiful. He looks up to Senku, who only looks stunning by it. The golds pass his crimson eyes. Hyouga wonders if it’s a dream. Senku chuckles. 

“Light projection is amazing isn’t it?” He lowers himself into Hyouga’s ear to whisper to him. “ _It reminds me of the stars._ ”

Hyouga lets out a breath as his neck is kissed upon. Teeth tease the lobe of his ear and he laughs. A smile running across his face as all the tension of the day seemingly washes from him. He reaches an arm upwards to pull him down and close to him. So their faces touch and he can just feel him near a moment. 

“You’re clever getting me all warmed up huh?”

Senku’s hand runs from the couch top to Hyouga’s upwards stretched arm and down his body. Senku would have to bend too far to get to where his hand begs to go. So he simply teases there on his stomach. 

“You never deny getting warm.”

Hyouga nods slow and combs through blond jade hair. It’s always nice and warm near Senku. Bare skinned or otherwise. Hyouga presses a kiss to the side of his mouth, peaking open his eyes at him. 

“Come straddle me.” 

Senku moves around to the other. Obeying his words and sliding onto his lap, legs spread as he rests his ass against the other. 

Hyouga’s hands come to caress Senku’s thighs, running upwards and squeezing gently. Senku’s hands rest on Hyouga’s shoulders, fingers still pressing into them. 

“You look so nice in those socks.”

Senku opens his mouth to speak but gasps when his bare cock is touched. Hyouga strokes it firmly, giving it nice, firm strokes to make him mewl. Senku closes his eyes, simply feeling the stimulation. His hands squeeze Hyouga’s shoulders while the man presses kisses to his chest. One of his nipples is sucked and teased, sending more pressure down to his stiffening cock. 

Hyouga uses his free hand to reach around and squeeze the others cheek firmly. Senku whined, gasping out the others name. 

It’s when his brow pinches together and his hips start rocking that Hyouga let’s go. He looks down at him, biting his lip while looking at his boyfriend. 

“Are you already prepared?” Hyouga quirks his brow as he prods a finger at the plug that’s already in the smaller. Senku smirks at him. 

“Have you had this in you all day?” He asks, pulling it gently to make Senku shiver and whine. He doesn’t allow it to come all the way out, pushing it slowly back in to tease his hole. 

“Fuck,” Senku curses as his ass clenches around the toy. The stimulation making his legs tremble. 

“You were so eager to spend time with me.” Hyouga licks up his chest slow, thrusting the toy in and out of him at a steadier pace, “weren’t you?”

Senku nods, desperate for more of that sweet movement. But soon the other simply pushes it all the way in, allowing his rim to close at the dip and letting a loud whine escape his mouth. 

“Don’t you want to spend time with me?” He chuckles, looking down into Hyouga’s lust licked eyes. 

He nods, rubbing himself through his sweatpants. The sight of Senku this way has made him considerably hard. 

Hyouga has Senku stand up so he can join him in his nakedness. He sits back down, stroking his own stiff cock while smiling at the other. 

“Turn around, I want to fuck you from behind.”

Senku snorts, “proper.”

But he does turn for him, forcing himself to relax as the butt plug is taken out of him. Hyouga stares at his clenching hole that was simply begging to be filled. He guides Senku down onto his cock, moaning as his head his firmly gripped by the other. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes,” Senku repeats as he slowly sits on Hyouga’s cock. It fills every inch of him, much better than that silly toy could. 

Senku loses his words when he realizes he can no longer take anymore. He’s used to the size of course. Yet it never failed to make him feel incredible. 

Hyouga doesn’t waist time, leaning back so he can angle himself to thrust up into that tightness. He moans out himself, grasping Senku’s hips. 

Senku tries to help out, moving his hips down onto the other. It squelches through the living room and makes his ears tingle. 

“Play with your chest.”

He can only obey him. Senku moans loud as he plays with each of his nipples. Squeezing and pulling them, making his own thighs quiver with excitement. He had been waiting all day for this and was glad to see that Hyouga could be persuaded out of his mood. 

The couch springs squeak as they move but he pays them no mind. Body lighting with fire from the work and sensation. His cock leaks and bobs against his chest as he moves. 

“You look so sexy,” Hyouga squeezes his hips tightly, loving the way Senku gasps from it. He slams his hips upwards to make more excited noises come from Senku. 

The scientist looks over his shoulder at Hyouga. The projected lights he had forgotten about decorate the others skin and he can’t even get out a sentence. Hyouga was hitting his prostate head on. 

“Gonna cum Hyo.” Senku moans low. His lover isn’t done though. Hyouga pulls him down further onto the couch. Lifting his leg to push fast into him. Senku chokes. His face heats up with a delightful pink. 

Heat courses through his veins as the others cock pushes in and out of him. 

“You’re my favorite little scientist.” Hyouga whispers in his ear, “don’t stop playing with yourself now.” 

Senku nods and plays with his chest again. Eyes squeezing shut as the nipples harden against the thumb rolling them. Senku whimpers and feels the coiling heat near coming undone. 

“I’m gonna cum- Hyouga- Hyo- nnh.” Senku’s body shakes as cum hits his chest and the couch. He hears a grunt in his ear. Warmth fills his insides and he whimpers. 

Hyouga thrusts into him for awhile longer, loving the way it makes him sound. Senku’s leg is now in the air as he’s pulled out of. Senku glances at the platinum haired other. 

“Still mad at me?” He chuckles, not really caring. 

Hyouga laughs at him, pressing kisses to his skin. “No, wasn’t in the first place.”

The scientist hums and lays his tired leg down, even if there is cum on his chest and the couch he still enjoys the post orgasm cuddling Hyouga always bestows upon him. Bringing him close to his chest and placing a kiss atop his head. 

“Senku,” he says, “you always know how to get me to relax.”

“It’s not rocket science.” They laugh together before turning to kiss slow. Senku is happy that he got the other to lighten up. Even if he had to bring out the main event a little early. “Ready for our us only weekend?”

“If it means I get to hold you and not have to deal with anyone else, I’m always for it.”

Senku feels his cheeks heat. He nods in agreement. The projection still dances around them. Etching their touches onto the sweet canvas of intimacy. 

“Only us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Absjhdjffb FINALLY I had this 90% done in my WIPS forever and with art to go with it I absjdjdj anyways I hope you enjoyed! HyoSen is still up there in fav ships ♥️ So I really hope it gets some love. ALSO I just noticed some mistakes in the art so please kindly ignore that absjdjdj


End file.
